


PostScript

by Medie



Series: Femslash100: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the emergency that gets you, it's the after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PostScript

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt "After Hours"

Kathryn slides into bed, exhausted. She tries to sleep, but manages a fitful doze at best. The day refuses to let go of her, explosions and phaser fire still ringing in her ears.

Warm fingers brush her temple, sliding her hair away from her face and she opens her eyes to a tall, slender silhouette back-lit by the beside lamp. She yawns, sitting up. "I didn't hear you when I came in."

Sidra turns away, stripping her uniform and pulling on a nightgown (Kathryn's grandma's flannel). She slides into bed and Kathryn's arms. "I have only just returned. I was meditating."

"I should try that sometime."

Sidra traces the line of Kathryn's jaw with one fingertip, her tone indulgent as she says. "You seem to be forgetting that you have on multiple occasions. It was wholly unsuccessful."

"Ah, yes, so I did." Kathryn grins, catching that finger and bringing it to her lips. "For some reason, it was always difficult to focus."

"Yes," Sidra agrees. "I have had similar struggles this evening. It has been a difficult day." She rests her forehead against Kathryn's, the bond between them giving Kathryn a glimpse of Sidra's view through her eyes and feels the bone-deep fear her wife will never admit to.

She married a Vulcan, but this is something beyond logic and neither of them will rest easy tonight.

Winding their fingers together, she kisses the back of Sidra's hand. "I'm sorry."

"You are alive," Sidra says. "That is sufficient."


End file.
